Favorites
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: A Skipper/Kowalski request from Fishy716 on Tumblr Skipper had favorites, everyone knew this, even if he would niether confirm or deny it if you asked him. Only Kowalski is tired of Skipper's game and wants to know where he stands.


**This isn't one of my usual ships for tPoM. However I wrote this because it was a request I recieved on my Tumblr from Fishy716, I really loved how it turned out and decided to post it here as well.**

**Peguins of Madagascar isn't mine and I make no profit from this **

**so without further interruption...**

* * *

**Favorites**

"This is entirely unfair! How on earth is all of this MY FAULT?" Kowalski shouted in outrage, furiously knocking everything off his work area. Not once caring about the glass that was sent across the floor or that half-finished inventions were now in pieces and blueprints now completely unreadable. "It was only a minor miscalculation, I told Rico to not even breathe on the Quantum Polaris Accelerator until I was able to track down the crossed circuits. Skipper even heard my explanation, but who takes the heat for it?" the scientist slumped to the floor nothing else left in his lab to break. "It's always me."

"Kowalski? What is the reason for all of this?" Skipper burst into the lab, sapphire eyes burning with anger as he took in the destroyed room.

"Have you made your decision, Skipper?" Kowalski stood returning the heated glare, he was going to prove Skipper wrong here and now, prove that he was worth something on the team. "Will it be a ridiculous punishment that only you or Rico would be able to pull off? Or better yet, are you just going to have me removed from the team for repeated insubordination?"

"Insubbor- What are you yammering about? I've never made a notion to have you removed from duty!" the words were not as loud as they had been before, but Skipper closed the lab door just in case the other two got curious.

"You did not even fifteen minutes ago! Or if that slipped from your memory, you also threatened to remove me three times last week, six the week before that, four times the week before that week and another six times before that!" Kowalski paused his voice beginning to jump by octaves, he told a minute to collect himself, surprised that his commanding officer had not spoken yet. "I've lost count of all the punishments you've put me through."

"Where did all of this come from Kowalski? I know that I've had to watch Rico in case he went into a psycho relapse, but you?"

"This has been coming for a long time Skipper, I have just had enough of your constant abuse!"

"Abuse! Kowalski! Did you suffer brain damage during that explosion?"

"Yes, Skipper abuse! You treat me at least 10x harsher than Rico and 100x harsher than Private! Any time something goes wrong, you always blame me, even if it's not my fault!"

"I don't treat Private and Rico any differently than you! Why even as we speak Rico is cleaning up the damage for his mistake." Skipper was quick to defend his own actions, confused by Kowalski's belief that he played favorites on the team. Which technicality he did, but each one he favored for different reasons. Private was like the son he never had, naïve and needing protection from the cold uncaring world. While Rico he favored for his brute strength and careful insanity that hid the sane penguin beneath.

However, Kowalski was favored for something else entirely. Skipper had dare he say, fallen for the scientist.

"One time hardly makes a difference Skipper."

"Kowalski, there's a reason why I'm harsher on you than the others and there's a reason for why I've never acted on my threats."

"More excuses Skipper?"

"No excuses, only facts, cold hard facts. The type that you thrive on and the type that defies my logic."

"Let's hear it then."

"The reason I'm harsher on you is because you're careless. Don't you dare say you're not, you always think you've found the solution, but you never double check and it puts. us all in danger. I'm harsher because, I hope that you'll learn that you need to stop being so careless." Skipper paused, waiting for Kowalski's outburst, but the scientist seemed to have fallen silent taking in his words. "As for why I've never acted on my threats, is because I can't imagine you not being part of this team. You've accused me of having favorites and you're right. You're my favorite Kowalski."

"Favorite? Skipper I don't understand." Kowalski looked confused, unsure of his commander's meaning.

"I never punish Private because he can't handle it, Rico I punish because he can handle it, but I can never punish you even if you can handle it."

"What are you trying to say?" Skipper swallowed thickly, moving closer to the bewildered scientist, reminding himself that actions speak louder than words. He leaned forward noting how Kowalski went completely still and nuzzled the scientist's neck affectionately.

"You're my favorite, Kowalski."


End file.
